Jen'jidai Eversio
The weak should be helped to perish. :-Jen'jidai Eversio Jen'jidai Eversio was the former Jedi Master Walja Clibos in the era of the Jedi vs. Sith. He studied under the instruction of Master Greadmo before falling to the dark side of the Force, and eventually embracing the ways of the Dark Jedi and taking on the mantle of a Jen'jidai. As a Dark Jedi, he learned the ways of sabotage, politics, and diplomacy, as he served as the Dark Jedi Order's ambassador and trained under Jen'jidai Pyros and Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga. He currently is the leader of the Black Guard and is known as one of the most dangerous duelists in the galaxy. Biography Early Years Born on Naboo into a poor family, Walja Clibos and his twin brother, Jakto Clibos, were sent to the Jedi temple on Coruscant after it was discovered they were Force sensitive. When the boys came of age, Jakto was apprenticed to Jedi Master Vanguard Fraal, while Walja was apprenticed to Jedi Master Noku Greadmo. A more adapt student than his twin brother, Walja learned quickly under his master and was considered a talented student. Jedi Student When he was 16, Walja and his master were sent with many other Jedi (including his brother and his master) into battle to stop a coup on Pzob. It was there that his brother was cut down by Darth Exile. In a fit of rage, Walja Clibos battled and killed the Sith. Walja drove his saber countless times into the Sith's head, only to be pulled off by his master. After Jakto's death, Walja spent 3 years studying all the forms of saber combat under his master. He was hungry to learn more as he initially was taught only forms I and V. When he was 17 he was knighted into the Jedi order and continued to train under Master Greadmo for another year. By the time he was 20, Walja Clibos was well versed in the saber forms, as well as the light and dark arts...and secretly so from the Jedi. It is rumored that he was seduced by the darkside after his brother's death, and learning Vapaad was what sealed his fate. Noku Greadmo, Walja's former master, turned to the darkside when Walja was 22. Walja was sent to Gyndine to destroy Master Greadmo - now Darth Elementus - by order of the Jedi Council. After a long battle, Walja drove his saber through Darth Elementus' heart, destroying him. The conversation he had before the duel, as well as his thoughts on the way back to the council, had Walja questioning the philosophy of the Jedi Order. He came to the conclusion that what the council had him do was shameful. From that moment on, Walja looked at the order as manipulative and began to trust the Jedi less and less. Jedi Master Walja Clibos Upon his return he was quickly recommended to be promoted to Jedi Master due to how much he had grown in such a short time and was considered by many to be one of the most powerful Jedi in the order. The slow bureaucratic tendencies of the Order at that time and the fact that they did not fully trust Walja observing that he had grown darker and darker in the previous years led the then Grandmaster at that time to not want to promote Walja Clibos. Finally, when Walja was 27 years of age and a new Grandmaster was appointed upon the death of the previous Grandmaster and Walja was promoted to Jedi Master - one of the youngest Jedi Masters in Jedi Order history. From the ages of 27 - 34 Jedi Master Walja Clibos trained 2 apprentices, mastered all the light saber forms and was well on his way of becoming even more powerful than before. In that time Walja started a few businesses one of which was slave trading. He kept all of these endeavors top secret not even telling his closest colleague, Master Anakiltz. Also in this time period he and his apprentices were involved in countless military conflicts earning him a reputation around the Jedi Order as being a fierce warrior and often ruthless. At the age of 39, Eversio was appointed to the Jedi Council given a seat as one of the temporary members but his no non-sense and great knowledge of the force as well as his insight in political affairs he quickly rose in the ranks and by the age of 41 he became a Jedi Grand Master. As Grandmaster he was highly controversial telling his colleagues that they should go back to training multiple apprentices as well as questioning many of the core Jedi beliefs. All of these conversations did not sit well with the other members of the Jedi Council and at the age of 46 he was forced to resign as Jedi Grandmaster which he gladly did as he found no one of any substance on the council anyways. Gray Jedi and the birth of Jen'jidai Eversio He spent the next year loosely affiliated with the Jedi Council making him a Grey Jedi but even the greys way of viewing the force was not ruthless and powerful enough for Walja Clibos and at the age of 47 he turned to the darkside of the force and became a Dark Jedi training under Jen'jidai Ronin in the Dark Jedi Enclave. He quickly rose through the ranks of the Dark Jedi Enclave becoming a Jen'jidai by his 48th birthday. Upon the death of Jen'jidai Azazel, Eversio was one of the Jen'jidai who helped Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga restore the Dark Jedi Order by calling all the original Dark Jedi back home and united as one. It was during this time that Eversio crossed paths with one of the original Dark Jedi, Xeroc Pyros. Pyros saw potential in Eversio and took him on as his apprentice. Appearance and Description Coming soon... Personality and Traits Eversio is an extremely quiet man, choosing silence over words. Even still, he does have a mastery over politics and compromise. He is obsessed over knowledge in the Force and dueling. Powers and Abilities Coming soon... Weapons and Fighting Styles Weapons :Lightsaber (blue) :The Force :Two beskar gauntlets with six inch blades that are engaged and dispatched upon Eversio's use of telekinesis. :The Assassin's Blade a gift from Valandil. The blade is six inches long and worn on his left hand, when worn. :A saberstaff Jen'jidai Cthulu Plaga gave him as gift. The saberstaff can detach into two separate lightsabers if need be. :Plasma Sword - blue with white surrounding it, and looks like a bolt of lightning that has been unnaturally straightened with thousands of tiny sparks surrounding it. It was a gift from his half brother, Nyyrikki Tuoni. :Two daggers so when he presses their button, their blades shoot out at incredible speeds. Both are taped to his calves on the side on each leg. :Two XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistols, with chip. One w/ explosive rounds, one w/ phrik rounds. Fighting Styles Eversio is a master at Ataru and Vapaad. Apprentices Coming soon... Associates Coming soon... Romance and Marriage Coming soon... Children :Aja Ra - by Aalia Ra Behind the Scenes Coming soon... Triva Coming soon... Category:Characters